Didn't see it coming
by AwesomeGirl909
Summary: AU for Age of Ultron. *spoiler if you haven't seen it* What if it was Wanda who got shot instead of Pietro?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

 ***WARNING* spoilers for Age of ultron!**

 **This is basically an AU where Wanda gets shot instead of Pietro. It'll be a one-shot unless you guys want more :) ...even though it's sad.**

It happened in a flash. It happened before anyone realized what was going on.

Red energy blasts had been flowing gracefully and almost poetically from Wanda.

Twisting her fingers until a couple more oncoming robots exploded. Not much more. Almost done.

She saw it before anyone else did.

Clint grabbing the young boy. The oncoming multitude of bullets flying through the air.

She didn't think. She just ran.

She had been close enough that at the last moment stepped in front of Clint and the young boy.

Clint's eyes were closed shut. Awaiting the oncoming bullets to pierce his skin.

It took her breath away and her red energy spew around her uncontrollably.

It felt like fire in her skin. Unbearable pain.

Clint's eyes widened as he saw what stood before him.

The young bleeding Sokovian girl with eyes full of fear.

Black spots clouded her vision and everything grew into a haze as she started to collapse.

Her heart beating its last beat.

Breathing her last breath whispering the name of her brother.

Before she could hit the ground a flash of blue blur ran up to her and caught her.

Pietro gently dropped to his knees and held her in his arms.

"No. No. No! Please no!" Pietro sobbed holding his now limp and pale sister.

The Scarlett Witch was gone.

Wanda Maximoff.

His twin sister.

His other half.

Gone.

Because he wasn't fast enough.

Unaware to everything else around him he continued to sob whispering for her to come back

The worst thing was..he didn't see it coming.

 **A/N: *sniff* there you go! It was actually quite sad to write. What did you guys think?**

 **I listened to Safe and Sound by Taylor swift while writing this so that might've made it sadder..anyways thanks for reading.**

 **And stay awesome!**


	2. Pain and suffering

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long break on all my stories. School is time consuming _**

 **along with extracurricular activities and blah blah blah. But here I am! And thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited :)**

 **Mienta: I'm not sure of there are any fics like this :) but I haven't read any either! I'm sorry I almost made you cry, but I think that means I might've done something right ;) lets just say for Pietro...forgiveness won't come easy.**

 **Enjoy!**

Pain. So much pain. Pietro was lost in a world of pain. The days dragged by in an endless torture.

Wanda was gone. She was really gone. It wasn't going to be like the nightmares that would once in a while make him break out in a cold sweat.

Now the nightmares regularly plagued him whenever he rarely slept.

Pietro's room was dark. Dark like the pain inside him. The rain pattered endlessly on the windows like the tears constantly running down his face.

He didn't eat. He didn't talk. Heck, he didn't even leave his room.

Today was the day he had been dreading most. The day he'd have to say goodbye to her. The day he would have to stop waiting. To stop hoping by some miracle she'd come back to him.

Today was her funeral. The little speech written on the scrap of paper was tucked neatly into his pocket. It was something he never wanted to have written.

He sat on the edge of his bed holding a picture of Wanda. A picture of the two of them. A picture he treasured dearly.

It was taken when they were both mere children without a care in the world. Her eyes were light and happy in the picture. Something he hadn't seen in a while. And something he'd never see again.

Once again tears continued to swell in his eyes.

"Oh Wanda..," he murmured; his accent thick with pure emotion,"Why did you have to go?"

He felt numb. Purely and utterly numb. Numb like he couldn't register anything else that was going around him.

No one else mattered.

Nothing mattered.

The grief inside his was soon twisted into the deadlier pain of anger. It was Clint's fault.

It was all his fault. Pietro gave a bitter laugh, feeling more dead inside. It should've been

Clint not Wanda.

It just wasn't fair and he'd find a way to make Clint feel the pain he was feeling. To make

him pay.

 **A/N**

 **There you go! Uh-oh things don't look good for Clint 0.o**

 **Also happy Late Birthday to my wonderful friend AsgardianGrizzly(I'm dedicating this to**

 **you because I know you love Pietro!)**

 **Please review and tell me what you think will happen ;) until next time.**


End file.
